Sigma (company)
Sigma Elevator Company is the leading Korean elevator and escalator company. It is a subsidiary of Otis Elevator Korea and thus it sometimes known as LG-OTIS and LG-OTIS Elevator Company in Korea. History Sigma Elevator was established in 2001, after a joint-venture between Otis and LG Electronics (which at that time was called LG-OTIS) were formed in 1999. At the same time, the factory and elevator test tower in Changwon, Korea, which was previously occupied by GoldStar (until 1994) and LG (since 1994) was shifted to Sigma as its manufacturing facility. In 2006, Sigma has exports 53.715 units in over 75 countries and in 2009, Sigma receive KOTRA Seal of Excellent. Location Sigma Elevator currently has its businesses in more than 75 countries worldwide, and has five subsidiaries in five countries; Hong Kong, Vietnam, Thailand, Malaysia and Singapore. In the United States, Sigma elevators are distributed by CemcoLift, a historic elevator company bought by Otis based in Hatfield, PA. However, in 2012 CemcoLift has been closed and replaced by a new company called Minnesota Elevator Solutions.CemcoLift closing Its headquarter, factory and testing tower are located in Changwon, South Korea. It also has a secondary factory in Dalian, China, opened in 1998 to meet demands on Chinese elevator market. Notable Products IRIS Elevator The IRIS elevator is a standard compact machine room elevator for low to mid rise buildings. It is named after the ancient Greek mythological rainbow goddest "Iris". SOLON Elevator The SOLON Elevator is a machine room less (M.R.L.) elevator with permanent magnet gearless motor. MUSE Elevator A Korean version of the OTIS Gen2 model, the MUSE is another M.R.L. product but unlike the SOLON, it uses flat polyurethane steel belt which is 20% lighter than conventional steel ropes. It also equipped with PULSE system, a device which monitors the status of the flat belts and alerts if a wear or tear occured on the belts. DI (Distributed Inverter) Elevator The Distributed Inverter elevator is mainly for mid to high rise elevators. It was first introduced in the United States in 1998. Notable Installations Worldwide *Incheon International Airport, Korea *Korea World Trade Centre, Korea *LG Beijing Tower, China *Tsuen Wan Plaza, Hong Kong *Hyatt Hotel Jakarta, Indonesia (2007, formerly GoldStar in 1991) *Khalid Al Attar Tower, UAE *WCEGA Tower, Singapore *Lower Ngau Tau Kok Estate (Section 1), Hong Kong, China (2012) *Choi Tak Estate, Hong Kong, China (2010-2011, Some blocks and shopping centre) Thailand *Arnoma Hotel, Bangkok *Eastin Hotel Makkasan, Bangkok *Palladium, Bangkok *Baiyok Tower I, Bangkok *Baiyok Tower II, Bangkok *Bangkok Mediplex *The Mall Thapra, Bangkok, Thailand *CentralWorld, Bangkok, Thailand Indonesia *Mall Taman Angrek Jakarta , Indonesia (2011, formerly LG in 1996) *Mall Artha Gading Jakarta, Indonesia *Mall Kelapa Gading Jakarta, Indonesia *Central Park Mall, Jakarta (2009) *La Pizza Jakarta, Indonesia *Lotte Mart Kelapa Gading Jakarta, Indonesia *FX Plaza Jakarta, Indonesia *Seasons City, Jakarta *Pakuwon Trade Center (PTC) Surabaya, Indonesia *Mall GTC Makassar, Indonesia *Trans Studio Mall Makassar, Indonesia *Trans Studio Mall Bandung, Indonesia *Ibis Hotel Bandung, Indonesia *Menara Satu Sentra Kelapa Gading, Indonesia *Glow Tower, Jakarta Trivia *In Korea, Sigma elevators are branded as Otis or LG-OTIS (but also known as Otis Elevator Korea). *In Taiwan, Sigma elevators are branded as Tatung Otis. *The name "Otis Elevator Korea" (OEK) is used on all Sigma elevators, normally seen on the door vinyl sticker during the installation period. See Also *GoldStar *LG *Sigma Elevator Fixtures Guide Gallery Sigma Changwon Factory.gif|The Changwon Factory in Korea. Sigma Escalator 2009.jpg|Sigma logo on an escalator landing plate. Sigma (New Logo).jpg|The new version of the Sigma logo. This logo hasn't been appeared in new elevators yet. sigmalogo.png|The current logo. Sigma 2010.jpg|Typical Sigma capacity badge, with directional arrows and alarm button. New Sigma Brand Badge.jpg|Sigma logo with the "Otis Elevator Korea" name below. LG OTIS.jpg|A sticker with the name "LG-OTIS" on an LG escalator. This escalator was installed prior to the establishment of Sigma. Sigma rare logo.jpg|Malaysian version of Sigma logo (only found in Malaysia). Sigma_Elevator_Generic.jpg|A generic (just installed with Dewhurst Fixtures and a generic door operator) Sigma elevator in Choi Tak Shopping Centre. Sigma Warning Sticker on Door.jpg|Sigma warning sticker about not to open the doors by force pasted on the elevator doors. Sigma sign.jpg|Sigma capacity badge in Mall Ciputra, Jakarta. References External links *Official website *PT. Jaya Kencana official website (sole agent of Sigma in Indonesia Category:Companies Category:Asian companies Category:Subsidiary companies